Cisza
by Nigaki
Summary: Kiedy w wyniku eksplozji Gibbs traci słuch, Tony od razu zgłasza się na ochotnika, by się nim zająć. Ale wysiedzenie z bardziej cichym niż zwykle szefem nie jest łatwe. SLASH, Tibbs.


- Świetnie. Dzięki, McGee

Tony rozłączył się i skupił na prowadzeniu samochodu.

- Złapali go? – zapytała Ziva siedząca na siedzeniu obok.

- Tak, Gibbs złamał mu przez przypadek rękę. – odparł, uśmiechając się. To było takie typowe dla szefa.

- Przez przypadek? – Ziva również się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na niego.

- Zdarza się. – telefon Tony'ego znowu zadzwonił. Zerknął pobieżnie na wyświetlacz, by zobaczyć, kto dzwoni. Zdziwił się, gdy znowu zobaczył nazwisko Tima. – Probie, co znowu? – zapytał zirytowany. Nie lubił rozmawiać przez telefon, gdy prowadził, choć i tak było to bezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie, niż gdyby dać Zivie prowadzić. – Cholera, jedziemy!

Nim Ziva zdążyła zapytać, co się stało, Tony nagle zawrócił samochód i docisnął pedał gazu.

- Zwariowałeś?! – zapytała go, łapiąc się klamki, gdy samochodem zarzuciło.

- Jedziemy do szpitala. – powiedział jej, o milimetr mijając czerwonego Sedana, który zajeżdżał mu drodze.

- Po co?

- Ten drań Goldberg miał w domu mały ładunek wybuchowy. – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. Samochodem znowu szarpnęło, gdy Tony wziął ostry zakręt.

- Gibbs...

- Żyje i wszystko pamięta. – na szczęście, pomyślał. Nie zniósłby powtórki z utratą pamięci. – Ale McGee mówi, że nic nie słyszy. Pewnie wybuch uszkodził mu bębenki.

- A McGee? Nic mu się nie stało?

- Stał dalej, za ścianą, tylko nim trochę wstrząsnęło, ale Gibbs... McGee myślał, że nie żyje, nie ruszał się przez chwilę, a potem złapał się za uszy. McGee mówi, że krwawią. Zadzwonił już po karetkę. Zawiozą go do Bathseda.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie stracił słuchu na zawsze.

- Ja też.

Oboje zignorowali klakson innego samochodu, gdy zajechali mu drogę.

xxx

Nie słyszenie niczego było dziwnym uczuciem. Czuł się trochę zagubiony, ale przynajmniej żył. I nadal wszystko pamiętał.

Był przy nim McGee razem z Abby. Rozmawiała z lekarzem, który badał go chwilę temu. Gibbs nie zwracał na niego uwagi, bardziej skupiał się na ludziach chodzących po ostrym dyżurze. Byli teraz dla niego jak duchy, nie słyszał ich kroków, rozmów, oddechów. Jedyne, co słyszał, to własne myśli. Zawsze zastanawiał się, jak czują się rodzice Abby. Teraz wiedział.

Gibbs dostrzegł nagle Tony'ego i Zivę, którzy zmierzali już w jego kierunku. Ziva rozmawiała z Tonym, ale i ten temat nie obchodził Gibbsa. Ignorował ich, dopóki nie zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej. Tony zaczął mówić do lekarza, który wydawał się zaskoczony nagłym jego pojawieniem. Ten najwyraźniej mówił podniesionym głosem.

Gibbs zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Nie słyszał DiNozzo, jak miło. Gdyby tylko mógł tracić słuch zawsze, gdy tego potrzebował.

Abby położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, więc spojrzał na nią, a ona wykonała kilka znaków w języku migowym. Nie będąc pewnym swojego głosu, odpowiedział jej tak samo, kątem oka spoglądając na resztę zespołu. Wszyscy wydawali się zaskoczeni i zaciekawieni ich rozmową.

Tony znowu coś powiedział, tym razem do Abby, a ta instynktownie odpowiedziała mu migając. Roześmiała się i szybko odpowiedziała normalnie, potem znowu zaczęła rozmawiać z Gibbsem.

Musisz zostać z kimś w domu, dopóki nie odzyskasz słuchu, co powinno nastąpić w ciągu kilku dni.

Nie był z tego zadowolony. Wolał być sam, ale wiedział, że nie ma takiej możliwości. Przynajmniej nie byłby głuchy na zawsze, przez chwilę się bał, że tak rzeczywiście będzie.

_Niech zgadnę, DiNozzo zgłosił się na ochotnika? _

Abby uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła. Gibbs westchnął i wstał ze stołu, na którym siedział. Podszedł do Tony'ego i poklepał go po ramieniu, dając mu znak, by za nim poszedł. Czekało go kilka dni z DiNozzo, ale przynajmniej w ciszy.

Zobaczył jeszcze, jak Tony krzyczy na McGee, który schował się za Abby, nim obaj wyszli ze szpitala. Tony prowadził, a Gibbs żałował, że nie może słuchać silnika samochodu.

xxx

Tony czuł się dziwnie. Nie był pewny, jak się zachowywać w stosunku do głuchego Gibbsa. Miał nic nie mówić? Gdy lekarz powiedział, że ktoś musi się opiekować Gibbsem, zgłosił się jak najszybciej mógł. Chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu, nie musząc się obawiać mówić wielu rzeczy, które postanowił zachować dla siebie. Jak na przykład to, że od kilku lat jest zakochany we własnym szefie. Teraz ten pomysł nie wydawał mu się już taki dobry. Abby byłaby lepsza przy tym zadaniu, umiała język migowy, mogła się z Gibbsem porozumiewać bez problemu. A on? Nie potrafił migać, a i sam Gibbs nie wydawał się chętny do używania głosu. Może powinni porozumiewać się za pomocą listów?

- Przywiozę do twojego domu kilka moich rzeczy. – powiedział, raczej do siebie, choć miał wrażenie, że powinien wszystkie wypowiedzi kierować do Gibbsa. Nie był pewny, czy to nie jest niegrzeczne, odzywać się choć druga osoba nie może cię usłyszeć, ale szefa wydawało się to w ogóle nie obchodzić. Spojrzał tylko na Tony'ego, gdy to mówił i nic więcej, znowu spoglądał na mijane za oknem budynki.

- I jesteśmy na miejscu, szefie. – oznajmił, parkując przed domem Gibbsa. – Jesteś głodny? Mogę zamówić pizzę.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, skąd Gibbs wiedział, kiedy się odzywał, ale za każdym razem wtedy na niego patrzył.

Szef naturalnie nie odpowiedział, opuścił samochód i wszedł do domu, nie czekając na Tony'ego, który ociągał się jeszcze chwilę, nim także zdecydował się wejść do środka. Wszedł w odpowiednim momencie, by zobaczyć, jak Gibbs znika w piwnicy. Obawiając się, że coś może mu się stać, poszedł za nim.

- Szefie. – zawołał. Wiedział, że to głupie, Gibbs go nie słyszał, ale robił to z przyzwyczajenia. Musiał coś mówić.

Gibbs wziął butelkę burbonu i napił się z niej trochę. Przez cały czas obserwował Tony'ego, który stał na schodach nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

- Dobra, chyba zamówię pizzę. – powiedział do siebie i wyszedł. Wrócił dopiero po półgodzinie, gdy przywieziono jedzenie. Gibbs nie pił już burbonu, siedział tylko przy stole i uderzał palcem w blat, obserwując, jak wióry drewna drgają od uderzeń.

Tony'emu zrobiło się smutno od samego patrzenia. To musiało być straszne stracić słuch i nic nie słyszeć po tylu latach, kiedy wszystko było dobrze. Na szczęście miał to trwać tylko kilka dni.

Gibbs, jakby zdając sobie sprawę z jego obecności tutaj, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego. Tony nie był pewny, jak powiedzieć mu jedzeniu. Powinien zabrać ze sobą Abby, ona by potrafiła albo przynajmniej nauczyłaby go kilku podstawowych zwrotów.

Zrezygnowany zszedł po schodach i podszedł do szefa, który obserwował każdy jego ruch.

- Um, jak by ci to powiedzieć... – zaczął. Gibbs zmarszczył brwi i wskazał jedynie na swoje uszy. – Wiem, że nie słyszysz, szefie, nie musisz mi tego przypominać.

Tony rozejrzał się po piwnicy szukając czegoś, co pomogłoby mu w komunikacji. Zrezygnowany wyciągnął telefon i szybko napisał, o co mu chodzi, a następnie pokazał Gibbsowi.

Szef uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na niego i powiedział coś w języku migowym. Tony nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczy, ale miał wrażenie, że któryś ze znaków oznacza durnia.

Wspólne jedzenie było niezwykle krępujące. Zwykle gdy razem jedli, rozmawiali, teraz Tony czuł się jak podczas spędzania czasu z kimś obcym. Gibbs wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na ścianie i powoli jadł, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na Tony'ego, który nie wytrzymywał ciszy. Wcześniej mówienie czegokolwiek, gdy szef go nie słyszał, wydawało mu się niegrzeczne, ale teraz to była jedyna rzecz, która mogła go powstrzymać przed popadnięciem w szaleństwo. Gibbs i tak go olewał, więc co za różnica?

- Mam nadzieję, że szybko odzyskasz słuch. – powiedział. Momentalnie poczuł ulgę, gdy nie musiał już milczeć. – Dziwnie się z tobą siedzi, gdy nie można z tobą porozmawiać. Pewnie, nie jesteś rozmowny, ale bez przesady. W dzieciństwie też tak miałeś? Założę się, że tak. Pewnie już wtedy miałeś siwe włosy i ten poirytowany wyraz twarzy. Nie zdziwiłbym się, wyglądasz, jakbyś się z nim urodził.

Całe szczęście, że mnie nie słyszysz, bo już byś mnie pewnie zabił. W sumie to ta głuchota ma swoje zalety, mogę powiedzieć, co chcę, a ty i tak nie będziesz o niczym wiedział. Gdybym cię nie lubił, mógłbym cię dowoli obrazić. Marzenie każdego pracownika, który ma wrednego szefa. No, ty jesteś wredny, ale w przyjemnym stylu. Nie zmieniaj się, dobra? Byłoby dziwnie, gdybyś nagle stał się miły. To by do ciebie nie pasowało. Nie podoba mi się, gdy jesteś miły, za bardzo oczywiście, jesteś wtedy jak nie ty. Gdy jesteś wredny jesteś seksowny. Gdybym mógł się z tobą umawiać, nie pogardziłbym odrobiną milszego zachowania, ale to może tylko w łóżku, ale tak na co dzień wolę twój ostrzejszy charakter. I twoje klepanie mnie po głowie. Tego zwłaszcza nie zmieniaj, uwielbiam to.

Wiesz co? Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że gadam o moich uczuciach względem ciebie. To nawet przyjemne móc się wygadać. Nikt o tym nie wie, tylko ja. Jeśli wysilę wyobraźnię, to może nawet wyobrażę sobie, że mówię ci, że cię kocham, a ty odpowiesz tym samym. Ale pewnie byś tego nie powiedział. Zabiłbyś mnie, na pewno. W takim razie dobrze, że mnie nie słyszysz. Może kiedy indziej ci to powiem. Najlepiej przez telefon, z drugiego końca świata.

Tony przez cały czas swojego monologu nie patrzył na szefa, dopiero teraz na niego spojrzał i zdał sobie sprawę, że Gibbs patrzy na niego intensywnie. Tony miał ochotę się skulić, czując na sobie to spojrzenie. Było dziwne, tak jakby Gibbs próbował go przejrzeć i dowiedzieć się, co mówił.

- No, to tego...

Gibbs westchnął, pokręcił głową i wstał z kanapy. Poszedł na górę, a Tony jeszcze dobrą godzinę nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenie szefa. Czuł jej jeszcze długo po tym zdarzeniu, nawet gdy zasnął, śnił mu się Gibbs patrzący na niego tymi niebieskimi oczami.

Tony nie miał więcej szczęścia następnego dnia. Wciąż trudno mu było porozumiewać się z Gibbsem, który zamilkł na dobre. Nie odzywał się ani słowem, tylko patrzył. Nie odpowiadał nawet w języku migowym, co i tak by nic nie dało, ale przynajmniej Tony miałby pewność, że chce wiedzieć, o czym mówi.

Szef nie odpowiadał na pytania zapisywane mu na kartce, a Tony wielokrotnie pytał, czy chce coś zjeść, czy w czymś mu pomóc. Chciał być przydatny i nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo doprowadza to Gibbsa do szału. Bo chociaż nie słyszał, ruch ust Tony'ego bardzo go denerwował, podobnie jak ciągłe pytania. Tony traktował go jak dziecko albo niepełnosprawnego. Niepełnosprawne dziecko, a przecież umiał o siebie zadbać, stracił tylko słuch, który nie był mu potrzebny w codziennych, domowych czynnościach.

Po kolejnych nieudanych próbach komunikacji z Gibbsem, Tony się poddał i wyszedł z salonu, by porozmawiać przez telefon. Naprawdę miał dość tej ciszy, czuł się jakby szef stracił głos, a nie słuch.

Z westchnieniem wykręcił numer i czekał.

- Halo?

- Cześć, Abby, to ja.

- Tony, jak tam Gibbs?

- Nie chce rozmawiać, nie wiem, czy coś chce, czy mam zostawić go w spokoju. Mogłabyś wpaść? Będziesz mu tłumaczyć na język migowy.

- Po co? Bossman czyta z ruchu ust.

Tony był pewny, że zaraz zemdleje, gdy dotarły do niego słowa Abby. Miał się już zapytać, czy nie żartuje, ale czytanie z ruchu ust miał sens. To tłumaczyło, czemu Gibbs cały czas się na niego gapił. Przez cały ten czas wiedział, co się do niego mówi, a to znaczyło, że wczoraj też wszystko rozumiał.

- Czyta z ruchu... o cholera, muszę kończyć.

Nie pozwolił Abby się odezwać nim się rozłączył – zapewne śmiała się z niego – tylko wrócił szybko do salonu. Gibbs, chociaż go nie słyszał, od razu spojrzał w jego kierunku.

Tony niepewnie usiadł obok.

- Wiesz, co mówiłem, prawda? – zapytał. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Gibbs patrzył mu na usta. – Przeczytałeś to z ruchu warg?

Gibbs przytaknął i dalej wpatrywał się w jego usta, oczekując kolejnych słów, ale Tony nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Powinien przeprosić? Gibbs nie wyglądał na wściekłego. Nie bardziej niż zwykle. Może wcale nie był zły na Tony'ego za mówienie tego wszystkiego.

Mimo to Tony postanowił przeprosić, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Słuchaj, szefie, przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. Jeśli poczułeś się nie komfortowo... – Gibbs klepnął go w głowę, nim zdążył dokończyć. – Szefie?

Gibbs zapomniał się i zaczął używać języka migowego, by powiedzieć coś Tony'emu. Szybko jednak się zreflektował i sięgnął po notes, którym wcześniej próbowali się komunikować. Napisał na nim kilka słów i podał Tony'emu.

- Pogadamy, gdy odzyskam słuch. – przeczytał na głos Tony i odetchnął z ulgą. – Okej.

Tony patrzył, jak Gibbs wychodzi z salonu i idzie do piwnicy. Udało mu się przeżyć, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Co więcej, istniała wcale nie mała szansa na to, by być z Gibbsem. Co prawda wolał, by doszło do tego w innych okolicznościach niż utrata słuchu u szefa. Póki jednak miał ten słuch odzyskać, Tony się nie przejmował. Wszystko było okej.


End file.
